


duende;

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once I go back in, they are so going to Carrie the shit out of me--  and don't tell me it's not going to happen, Cas. The people inside are fucking demons; and since when it's a good thing when a gay man wins the Prom Queen? Never, let me tell you. Never."</p>
            </blockquote>





	duende;

"I'm done for, Cas." Dean muttered as he gave up finding purchase against the the stairway's railing and just allowed his shaky legs to give out, his ass crashing against the last few steps when he flopped down heedlessly. "Once I go back in, they are so going to Carrie the shit out of me--  and don't tell me it's not going to happen, Cas. The people inside are fucking demons; and since when it's a good thing when a gay man wins the Prom Queen? Never, let me tell you. _Never_."

 

He knew he should've never came to the prom. Charlie's idea of fun was always torturous to him and he must've been insane to think that the world would miraculously be kinder to him just because he came with his boyfriend.

 

Of course it would've been the perfect chance to humiliate the shit out of him.

 

"Dean," Castiel's voice was soft and quiet as he spoke with the tone he always used whenever he wanted to reassure someone. "They are not going to splatter red paint all over your head-- Jody has kicked all of their asses, remember? All those people who had a part in stuffing the ballots are thrown out, and--"

 

"And Bobby demolished the whole Prom King and Queen awards because of _me_ , which is worse because if every student inside there wasn't a hater of me before, they definitely are, now."

 

Dean glanced downwards to the carpet when he heard a soft sigh. 

 

He didn't think he could watch it, to watch Castiel leaving him after realizing what a huge loser he had been. He should've expected it, though. 

 

"Dean? It's going to be okay. Even if you don't trust the people inside, even if you don't trust how scary Bobby and Jody can be towards them, and even if.. you don't trust me enough to help you," Castiel sunk to his knees on the soft carpet as he settled in between Dean's legs to cup his boyfriend's face gently. "You got to trust yourself, Dean. Those people inside can't hate you even if they wanted to, okay? Remember when you stopped all the stupid bullies? Remember when you made me see things I've been taught to ignore? Remember when you were - and still are, - always the first one to offer help to people, even those who you don't know?"

 

Castiel's smile was small as his hands dropped down to squeeze at Dean's hands tightly.

 

"You're nothing like what you think of yourself to be, Dean. You're a hero and-- don't let those people get you know. If every student inside there wasn't a fan of yours before, they are going to be, definitely because Dean Winchester? You are going to walk inside and show them that they can splatter as much red paint as they want on you or stuff as many Queen titles to you just because of your sexuality -- but they still can't scare you away because only those who are wrong should be afraid and you are miles away from being grouped together with them."

 

As Dean slowly looked up, he couldn't help the smile despite how shaky his breathing still was when Castiel's warm, blue eyes were already staring at him, with a limitless amount of reassurance. 

 

"Cas."

 

"But it's perfectly alright if you want to go home to crack a few beers instead, you know. I prefer watching lousy movies with you to being squashed like a sandwich in that huge crowd-"

 

"My movies aren't lousy, you asshole." Dean laughed as he pinched at his boyfriend's wrist, and only grinned even wider when Castiel chuckled along. "But I'll prove you wrong another day-- because tonight?"

 

Dean's grin grew wider. 

 

"I'm going to prove you right instead. They can't hurt me."

 

* * *

 

Dean knew the entire ceremony was cancelled; there wasn't going to be any crowns waiting for him when he returned and Castiel's hand was fitting perfectly against his so he shouldn't be so nervous when the huge doors opened - but he still was the instant everyone's eyes focused on him.

 

As he instinctively hid his nervous expression with the best poker face he could muster at the moment, his green eyes unknowingly flickered over to his side, where Castiel was. 

 

Castiel had never been a public person - it must be stressful as hell for him to be here, to be the focus of almost everyone's attention but his blue eyes still looked so calm, as if the entire ballroom was only graced by their presences. 

 

Only.. _them_ , Dean suddenly realized as the corners of his lips started to quirk upwards which Castiel didn't miss when he reciprocated the long stare of green eyes with his own, unwavering blue ones. 

 

Then Castiel started to smile, despite the fact that they were still moving through crowds which automatically paving a way for them to go and Dean stopped, unknowingly in the middle of the room when he finally noticed that the reason behind Castiel's smile was that he had actually been smiling for the past seconds. 

 

"What?" Dean asked, even if he was the one who started smiling first.

 

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for the red paint right now-"

 

"I'm going to leave you right here to be a lonely sandwich, I swear." Dean snorted, and was almost caught off guard when Castiel leaned forward while at the same time, pulled him closer by the waist with his arms as he made sure that their interlocked stare never broke. 

 

For a moment, Dean thought it'd have been nerve-wrecking to be embraced by his boyfriend in front of his entire school but it was actually the exact opposite - god, Dean never felt so comfortable before as he subconsciously thought of everyone else in this room to be absent.

 

"It isn't that bad, is it?" Castiel asked as he gently coaxed Dean back to the reality with his soothing voice. "Told you they can't hurt you - I bet they are all really proud of you right now, just like how I am."

 

"… Yes, Cas." Dean inhaled deeply, trying to contain the swell in his heart from Castiel's words as he leaned forward to press his lips gently against his boyfriend's ones. "They can't hurt us."

 

And there might've been coos or claps after they allowed the kiss to take their minds away for awhile, but they wouldn't know - or couldn't, since all they wanted to care at that very moment was the world they paved for themselves. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay-- so this might seem a little familiar to some of you guys if you watched Glee. I just kinda inserted Dean into Kurt's situation and put in my own twist into the story-- and this is actually a snippet from this chaptered fic that I was plotting, but since I scrapped it this baby is gonna stand on its own as a drabble so.. hope you guys like it? c:
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes tho, I wrote it at 2am without any proof-reading hEHS


End file.
